FHJ-18 AA
The FHJ-18 AA is an anti-aircraft launcher in Call of Duty: Black Ops II and Call of Duty: Mobile, being very similar to the Stinger and Strela-3. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Campaign DeFalco or a militiaman will use the FHJ-18 AA to shoot down an American/Yemeni VTOL in the beginning of Achilles' Veil. Raul Menendez later uses the FHJ-18 AA to shoot down Harper's VTOL later in the level. It reuses the Strela-3's pick-up icon. Multiplayer The FHJ-18 AA is available to unlock for an unlock token at level 4, it is also part of one of the preset classes. The FHJ-18 AA's sole purpose is to destroy enemy Scorestreaks, and it is done by aiming at them for a few seconds to lock on (the short beeps indicate it is locking, the long continuous beep means it has locked on), after which the weapon can be fired. The missile will automatically seek its target. Some Scorestreaks have flares which would require more than one missile to take it down. Enemy Scorestreaks are highlighted with blue circles when aiming. When the circle turns red, the FHJ-18 AA has locked on and can be fired. The FHJ-18 AA will still function under an EMP, although the screen will not show it is locking on. It is better used in a class dedicated to shooting down enemy air support, such as in conjunction with the Blind Eye and Cold-Blooded perks. While Black Hat shares a very similar role, it can be used in case the player's missiles are not enough to bring every Scorestreak down in one life. The camouflages are unlocked via doing the following acts, unique to FHJ-18 AA: *DEVGRU - Destroy 5 aircraft. *A-TACS AU - Destroy 10 aircraft. *ERDL - Destroy 20 aircraft. *Siberia - Destroy 30 aircraft. *Choco - Destroy 40 aircraft. *Blue Tiger - Destroy 50 aircraft. *Bloodshot - Destroy 60 aircraft. *Ghostex: Delta 6 - Destroy 75 aircraft. *Kryptek: Typhon - Destroy 100 aircraft. *Carbon Fiber - Destroy 10 aircraft quickly as they enter the airspace. *Cherry Blossom - Destroy 5 aircraft in a single game. *Art of War - Destroy 2 aircraft back to back. *Ronin - Destroy 10 player-controlled Scorestreaks. *Skulls - Destroy 1 A.G.R. *Gold - Complete all camouflage unlocks for this weapon. *Diamond - Unlock gold camo on every launcher. *Elite - Become an elite member. Gallery FHJ-18 AA BOII.png|The launcher FHJ-18 AA ADS BOII.png|Sights FHJ-18 AA Pickup Animation BOII.png|Picking up the FHJ-18 AA FHJ-18 AA Stowed model.png|The stowed model that appears on characters' backs when the weapon is not currently being used FHJ-18 AA Ready model BOII.png|The model in "ready to fire" mode when in use Call of Duty: Mobile The FHJ-18 appears in Call of Duty: Mobile. Gallery FHJ-18 Standoff CoDMobile.png|Targeting a UAV above Standoff with the FHJ-18. Note the inverted sights. Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops II *Before the 1.03 patch, the camouflage challenges required kills to obtain. As it is nearly impossible to achieve kills with the FHJ-18 AA, it was later changed to aircraft destroyed. *The "FHJ" designation is Chinese and there is Chinese writing on the launcher's rocket tube, which implies that the weapon is Chinese-produced. Call of Duty: Mobile *The sights on the weapon are the exact same as the one from Black Ops 2, except it's flipped vertically. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Launchers Category:Call of Duty: Mobile Launchers